Casi un Hechizo
by Jumbiie Hana
Summary: Soul y Kid viajan a Europa dejando a sus amigos en Death City. Los años pasan y regresan para empezar la secundaria. Ambos caen enamorados de la inocente pelirosa ¿como terminara esto?
1. Prologo I

**¿Que onda? Hoy no quize ir al cole porque en la noche me entro la inspiracion para este Fic... creo que le cambiare el nombre e_e" porque "casi un hechizo" se lo puse porque escuchaba esa cancion en ese momento :3 bueno~ espero les guste**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece de ser asi... en el manga serian 50 paginas siempre, y el anime seguiria u.u y tambien meteria S.E Not! en el anime ^^"**

* * *

**CASI UN HECHIZO**

PROLOGO

**_~FLASH BACK~  
_**_  
Frio tengo frio, con mis manos me seco las lagrimas que corren por mis mejillas, miedo tengo miedo, otro día mas **ella** me vuelve a encerrar. Otro día más, por unos instantes me quede mirando un rincón perdido de la habitación oscura. Tengo que esperar a que **él** este en casa para poder salir de este encierro… __supuse que debía ser de madrugada pues varios colores eran mesclados con la oscura noche, **él** no vino ¿Qué le habrá pasado? En ese momento escuche un grito de horror por parte de **ella**, no le di importancia. Error. Alguien abre lentamente la puerta de esa oscura habitación en que me encontraba, **él** estaba ahí parado con una sonrisa en su rostro, me extiende sus brazos para que corra a abrazarlo, lo hice, corrí y lo abrasé; me cargo en sus brazos vi el cuerpo de **ella** en el piso con un charco de un liquido rojo alrededor de su cuerpo por algún motivo no me sentía mal por **ella**, voltee a verla esos ojos ámbar que indicaban decepción hacia mi persona estaban situados en un punto en la nada… lo volví a ver a **él,** me sonrió yo soy parecida a el sus ojos son como los míos azules; salimos de lo que era nuestra casa sin ningún rumbo fijo._

_Estábamos en ese carro en movimiento por un largo tiempo hasta que llegamos a lo que parecía una enorme ciudad "aquí vivirás mi niña, no te preocupes" me dijo y me tranquilizo le sonreí de vuelta._

_Llegamos a una casa que me dio miedo, lo abrase en la pierna, y me sonrió "tranquila, esta será nuestra nueva casa" me sonrió. Al entrar nos encontramos con un hombre de cabello gris, ojos verdes, vestía una bata de doctor me miro de pies a cabeza y luego lo miro a **él**._

_-"hasta que llegaste, me empezaba a aburrir, ¿ella es tu hija?"- le pregunto_  
_-"así es Franken, Chrona"- lo voltee a ver -"él es tu tío Franken Stain"_  
_-"h-hola t-tío"- no lo mire por miedo_  
_-"eres idéntica a **tu padre**, gracias a Shinigami-sama que no sacaste nada de **ella**"- sabia de quien hablaba_  
_-"no le recuerdes nada con respecto **a esa mujer**"- lo entendía… poco a poco pero lo entendía_

_Lo siento, olvide decirlo mi nombre es **Chrona Stain**, tengo 5 años mi madre me golpeaba cuando no estaba mi padre, antes de el llegara me sacaba de un cuarto oscuro donde me encerraba y no me daba de comer, ni agua, ni la luz del sol… durante 5 años nunca tuve amigos, nunca salía a jugar, nunca probé una golosina, nunca tuve una mascota. Hoy, antes de mi cumpleaños mi padre me alejo de mi madre, ahora estamos viviendo con mi tío Stain y su esposa Marie, ambos son opuestos pero se nota el amor que se tienen._

_Tío Stain y Tía Marie me enseñaban lo básico que te dan en una escuela, aunque Tío Stain me da unas clases avanzadas para cualquier niño; mi padre quiere que sea inteligente y fuerte, ahora no me encierran en un cuarto oscuro cuando hago algo mal o me equivoco solamente me dicen "no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿si?" o "tranquila todos cometemos errores" mire a Tía Marie como la madre que siempre quise tener._

_En unos cuantos días cumpliré 6 años, y después dice Tío Stain que debo ir a una escuela aunque el y Tía Marie me seguirán enseñando mas._

_Padre me llevo a mi primer día de clases me tomaba de la mano, me dejo en la entrada de una pequeña institución "haz muchos amigos Chrona" me dijo, me dio un beso en la frente y se despidió de mi. Entre a esa institución._

_No conocía a nadie, un hombre vestido de sacerdote se me acerco_

_-"Hola tu debes ser la niña nueva ¿cierto?"- me sonrió_  
_-"s-si soy yo, C-Chrona Stain"-_  
_-"un gusto Chrona-chan, soy el supervisor del área de niños, me llamo Justin Law"-_

_dicho esto me condujo a una puerta, en ese entonces grande para mi dijo que seria mi clase, al entrar varios niños me miraban curiosos y sonrientes, un chico alto, trigueño, ojos del color del cielo, peli negro con tres curiosas líneas, supuse que no pasaba de los 15 años estaba dando la clase y me sonrió_

_-"hola pequeña, debes ser la nueva, niños ella será la nueva chica ven aquí pequeña para que te presentes"- me dijo y me dirigí a donde se encontraba_  
_-"h-hola me llamo C-Chrona S-Stain, t-tengo 6 años"-_  
_-"bueno pequeña yo seré tu maestro Julián Death, siéntate a la par de la pequeña Maka"- me volvió a sonreír y señalo a una niña peli ceniza que estaba con un libro_  
_-"s-si"- me senté junto a ella_  
_-"Hola Chrona-chan me llamo Maka Albarn"- despego la vista de su libro de colorear_

_ella, la rubia ceniza me puso al tanto de las clases al parecer es una chica aplicada y sobre todo me cae bien. Llego la hora del receso_

_-"Chrona, ven, te presentare a un mis amigos, espero también puedan ser los tuyos"- me dijo Maka y luego me sonrió, tomo mi mano y corrimos al patio de juegos_  
_-"M-Maka-chan"- sin darme cuenta ya estábamos en el patio de juegos_  
_-"ahora… ¿Dónde estarán? ah, ya se"- corrimos hasta donde estaba un niño de pelo blanco y ojos rubí -"Nee Soul, ¿y los demás?"-_  
_-"ah Maka, pues… donde siempre pero nunca llegabas te iba a ir a buscar"- dijo el niño peli banco -"Maka… ¿Quién es ella?"-_  
_-"Soul, ella es nueva se llama Chrona-chan"-_  
_-"h-hola S-Soul-kun"- dije con un deje de nerviosismo_  
_-"hola Chrona"- me sonrió increíbles dientes –"vengan las llevare con los demás"- así fue como fuimos a un pequeño patio donde el césped crecía increíblemente_  
_-"ya habías tardado demasía…"- no termino de decir su frase un niño de ojos ámbar me miro fijamente con un leve sonrojo, sentí un poco de miedo pues parecían los de **ella** luego los mire bien y mostraban ternura y paz su piel era blanca pero no tanto, pelo negro con unas líneas similares a las de Julian-sensei–"S-Soul, M-Maka ¿Quién es ella"-_  
_-"ella es Chrona-chan"- le respondió Maka_  
_-"un gusto Chrona, soy Death the Kid, dime Kid"- me sonrió y sonrojo levemente_  
_-"e-el g-gusto e-es m-mio K-Kid-kun"- supuse que de igual manera sonroje_  
_-"bueno Chrona-chan te presento al grupo"- dijo Soul –"¿Ves el niño de pelo azul? Él es Black*Star, ignóralo cuando hable de su idea de ser un dios, la niña de pelo negro es Tsubaki"-_  
_-"h-hola"- fue lo que logre decir_  
_-"hola pequeña mortal"- me dijo Black*Star_  
_-"un gusto"- me dijo con timidez Tsubaki_

_así transcurrió el tiempo con ellos como mis amigos por alguna razón me sentía cómoda con todos ellos, pero… Kid-kun me pareció algo similar a Julian-sensei a diferencia de la piel y los ojos…_

_Mi padre me iba a dejar y a traer nunca me dejaba ir sola, decía que me podía pasar algo en el camino, si él no podía me iba a dejar Tío Stain o Tía Marie. Todo es perfecto_

**~FIN FLASH BACK~**

Hola de nuevo, soy Chrona Stain. Han pasado 10 años desde que deje la vida que por 5 primeros años de vida tuve; la amistad que tuve con Maka, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Soul y Kid en un principio se hizo mas fuerte, a los 10 años Kid tuvo que viajar a otro país, Soul de igual manera, pero aun así con ambos estuve comunicada. Aun vivo con mis Tíos y mi padre, mi cabello ha crecido lo tengo hasta los hombros en un corte recto, lo único que herede de mi madre fue su figura aunque trato de disimular pues mi padre y mi tío dicen que tengo que ser conservadora con mi cuerpo por lo que utilizo faldas un poco largas.

Hoy comienzo el primer día en el Shibusen, mis tíos trabajan ahí, tío Stain me dijo que para ingresar todo el verano tendría que estudiar desde lo básico hasta lo avanzado. Logre estar entre los 10 con conocimientos avanzados igual que Maka y Tsubaki. Llevo en mis manos unos pocos libros en mi cartera llevo lo demás que utilizare el día de hoy, como es el primer día quiero encontrarme rápido con Maka, Tsubaki y Black*Star los busco con la mirada entre todos los lugares posibles, suelto un suspiro al no encontrarles.

continúe caminando hasta que sin querer alguien tropezó conmigo dejando caer los libros que cargaba en mis manos

-Oh, lo siento, no…- me sorprendí al ver a quien tenia enfrente de mi  
-¿¡C-Chrona?! ¿Eres Chrona?- me pregunto el chico que tropezó conmigo  
-¡S-Soul!- no pude evitarlo y lo abrase  
-valla que haz cambiado te queda el corte- me sonrió con sus dientes de tiburón  
-g-gracias- deshice el abrazo  
-y… ¿Dónde están los chicos?-  
-no lo se… los estuve buscando pero no los encontré-  
-vamos a buscarlos conociendo a Maka debe estar en el salón, a todo esto ¿en que salón estas?-  
-en Crecient Moon, todos nosotros estamos ahí-  
-valla que casualidad, yo igual, solo espero que **él** también-  
-¿él? ¿Quién?-  
-bromeas cierto… pues quien mas que…-


	2. Prologo II

_Algo rapido~ segundo prologo LO DECIDI! KID NARRARA LOS PARES! X3 y Chrona los impares -w- ¿porque? PORQUE QUIERO X3 xDDD y no se... quizas haga un triangulo amoroso entre **Kid x Chrona x Soul =W= no me maten x3**  
_

* * *

**CASI UN HECHIZO**

**Prologo II**

_**~FLASH BACK~**_

_La lluvia, ese calido liquido que recorre mi pequeño rostro, estaba en el patio de mi casa mi hermano mayor debe estar estudiando y mi hermana mayor debe estar haciendo la comida, mi padre en su cuarto buscando una forma de mejorar nuestra situación. No me quejo de lo que tengo una casa, una cama, una mascota, comida, lo necesario ¿Por qué Shishue quiere mejorar nuestras condiciones de vida?_

-"¡Kid! Entra a la casa"- corre ella hacia mi, mi hermana mayor  
-"¿Por qué no me puedo quedar mas tiempo aquí?"-  
-"venga Kid, te puedes resfriar ¿no quieres que Julián se enoje por que te haz enfermado"- soltó una risa al igual que yo -"es enserio, entra, después me toca a mi quedarme en casa cuidándote y tengo que hacer varias cosas"- me sonrió  
-"bien, entrare solo por ti Jumbiie-nee"-  
-"me alegro, vamos"- me extiende su mano y entramos a la casa

ella, Jumbiie, y Julián son hermanos gemelos, Julián es mayor por unos 10 minutos, tienen 15 años su aspecto es de tez trigueña, sus ojos son celestes casi como el cielo, ellos al igual que yo tienen tres franjas en la cabeza, luego estoy yo el mas pequeño de la familia Death. Tengo 5 años, cuando tuve 3 años madre murió de una enfermedad según me cuenta Jumbiie-nee, dice que yo me parezco a madre y ellos a Shishue. Julián esta trabajando como maestro para niños de pre escolar como yo, Jumbiie se dedica a limpiar el hogar y Shishue solo sale de su habitación para comer y a veces juega conmigo desde que madre murió se deprimió y busca la forma de entablar una conversación con los empresarios de Death City.

-"Bien a comer, ¡Julián! ¡Shishue! Ya esta la comida"- dice Jumbiie tocando las puertas de los dos  
-"ya voy"- sale mi hermano mayor, Julián -"que onda pequeño"- revuelve mi cabello  
-"oye, la simetría"- trato de arreglar mi cabello  
-"jaja que lindo"-  
-"bien, ya voy"- sale mi padre como siempre vestido de negro y una mascara que cubre su rostro

así transcurrió la noche, ya eran las 8 era hora de dormir para mi, en cambio Julián y Shishue se desvelaban escribiendo no sé que cosas, a esa edad a ningún niño le interesa pero yo quería saber siempre que preguntaba evadían el tema.

-"vamos Kid, es hora del baño y a dormir"- me toma de la mano Jumbiie-nee desde la muerte de madre ella ha hecho lo que puede por hacerse pasar por una, lo hace bastante bien  
-"s-si Jumbiie-nee"-

entramos a un pequeño baño ella me desviste y me mete a la ducha, yo me baño rápidamente y salgo ella me espera en mi habitación para ponerme la pijama, me la pone y me acuesta en la cama.

-"y… ¿Qué tal tu día hoy?"- me pregunto como todas las noches suele hacer  
-"pues… casi igual, hoy Black*Star se raspo una rodilla por correr muy rápido y Tsubaki-chan fue a curarlo pero dijo que un dios como el no llora, luego Soul le dio un beso a Maka en la mejilla y Maka le dio un Maka-chop, después estuvimos comiendo lo que tú y Tsubaki-chan hicieron para nosotros"- le conté mi día  
-"me alegro Kid, me alegra saber que tienes buenos amigos"-

me empezó a tararear una nana

_**(N/A: si la quieren oír porque a mi me relaja y me da escalofrió en la columna es la melodía de la caja musical de Elfen Lied) **__como siempre lograba adormecerme con esa melodía, me da un beso en la frente y se retira a limpiar todo._

A la mañana siguiente me desperté a las 8am como siempre, ella, Jumbiie me esperaba sentada a la par. Como siempre suele hacer.

-"Buenos Días Kid-kun"- me sonrió como siempre  
-"Buenos Días Jumbiie-nee"-  
-"vete a bañar te preparare el desayuno"-  
-"si"-  
-"apropósito… ¿podrías tardarte un poquito?"-  
-"¿Por qué?"-  
-"tu solo hazlo"- me sonrió

Entre al pequeño baño y me quite mis pijamas las deje simétricamente en el cesto de ropa sucia, me dedique a darme una pequeña ducha deje caer el agua fría por mi cuerpecito

_**(N/A: recuerden chicas es un niño de 5, 6 años ¬¬ pervertidas xD)**__abrí mis ojos de par en par increíblemente olvide que hoy, HOY, cumplo 6 años. Así que por eso me pidió que me tardara, ya que, hare lo que me pidió, termine de bañarme me tarde mas de lo usual entre a mi habitación y ahí estaba un pequeño traje unos pantaloncillos cafés, una camisa de vestir blanca y un corbatín con la mascara de Shishue, Jumbiie-nee lo tuvo que haber hecho…_

Me vestí con lo que me dejaron, al salir pude ver a mis amigos ahí junto con mi padre y mis hermanos. Todos estaban ahí… bueno… casi todos.

-"Felicidades viejo"- me dijo Soul dándome un abrazo y un regalo que de inmediato lo tomo Jumbiie-nee y lo puso en un mueble alto  
-"Gracias"-  
-"Felicitaciones Kid"- me dijeron Maka y Tsubaki dándome sus regalos  
-"YO EL GRAN ORE-SAMA TE FELICITA PEQUEÑO KID"- ¿pequeño? Soy mas alto que el ¬¬  
-"g-gracias"- supuse que tenía un tic en la ceja  
-"ya tienes 6 añitos mi pequeño"- me dijo Shishue dándome un abrazo y un regalo ¿Cómo lo compro si ni siquiera sale de su habitación?  
-"felicidades campeón, un año mas"- me sonrió Julián  
-"y sin mas, el pastel"- trajo Jumbiie-nee un gran pastel de chocolate que decía Felicidades Kid  
-"¡mordida!"- gritaron mis amigos  
-"n-no por favor jajajaja"- no pude mas pues me embarraron pastel en la cara

así pase mi cumpleaños numero seis, esperaba que el numero 8 fuera inolvidable.

Ya han pasado unas semanas desde mi cumpleaños, la misma rutina pero ahora es diferente

-"no, no, ¿Cómo se les ocurre introducir una nueva alumna a casi mitad del año?"- pregunto Julián un tanto frustrado  
-"tranquilo, deben tener sus razones no te martirices por ello"- trato de calmarlo Jumbiie-nee  
-"¿Quién es? ¿Esta en mi clase?"-  
-"si Kid es en nuestra clase, y… es una niña, pronto la conocerás"-  
-"d-de acuerdo"-

Estaba vistiéndome, sin ningún motivo solté un suspiro, tome uno de los bancos que estaban a la par de mi cama y los puse enfrente de la ventana, me pare sobre este y me dispuse a ver pasar a la gente. Me percate de un hombre en general tenia el cabello ¿lila? Que raro color de cabello para un hombre, digo el de Black*Star si es azul pero ¿Lila? A la par de él iba caminando una niña no la pude visualizar bien pero en efectivo era niña, pues llevaba un vestido y… cabello lila…

Estaba entrando a la escuela, me recosté en una de las paredes y recordé lo que vi por la mañana era esa niña y su padre ¿Qué se sentiría que te llevara a tu escuela tu padre? Nunca lo lograre saber…

En ese momento paso Justin-sensei cerca mio, al parecer no se percato de mi presencia fue directo a la entrada, y lo mire ahí estaba otra vez ese hombre de cabello lila, le dio un beso a la niña en la frente, me toque la mia Jumbiie-nee es la que besa mi frente, baje la mirada y tome rumbo al salón de clases.

Como casi siempre Black*Star dando un espectáculo, Tsubaki pidiendo disculpas por el, Soul haciendo bolas de papel para molestar a Maka quien estaba coloreando un libro, pobre de Soul recibió un Maka-Chop no pude evitar tocarme la cabeza imaginando un golpe así, debe doler en ese momento llego Julián a dar la clase lo que dio por entendido "siéntense y cállense"

Alguien entro al salón lo ignore por completo, mire hacia la ventana y entre cerré mis ojos solo pude escuchar

-"hola pequeña, debes ser la nueva, niños ella será la nueva chica ven aquí pequeña para que te presentes"- dijo Julián  
-"h-hola me llamo- no pude escuchar su nombre pues Soul me hablo en ese momento  
-"Oe, Kid, Kid,"-  
-"¿Qué paso?"-  
-"¿me prestas tus colores?"-  
-"¿a mi también?"- pregunto Black*Star quien se metió a la platica  
-"si esta bien, pero no los arruinen y si lo hacen por lo menos háganlo simétrico"-

Era la hora del receso y salimos del salón Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki y yo, Maka se quedo adentro como siempre llegara tarde a nuestro escondite.

-"Soul, ve a buscar a Maka, ya tardo un rato"- le dijo preocupada Tsubaki  
-"bien, de acuerdo"- se levanto y camino en busca de nuestra rubia amiga perdida  
-"¿Por qué fue el y no yo?"- hizo un puchero Black*Star  
-"porque a Soul le gusta Maka"- respondí  
-"¿en serio?"- pregunto B*S  
-"no se"- sonreí burlón ante este  
-"ahí viene con Maka y… ¿Quién es ella?"- afirmo y pregunto Tsubaki  
-"ya habías tardado demasía…"- no termine mi frase pues ahí estaba la niña de la mañana, no se cuanto tiempo la estuve viendo pues era realmente linda me sonroje y su cabello era asimétrico -"S-Soul, M-Maka ¿Quién es ella?"- me puse nervioso  
-"ella es Chrona-chan"- respondió de inmediato Maka  
-"un gusto Chrona, soy Death the Kid, dime Kid"- le salude de la manera mas cortes posible  
-"e-el g-gusto e-es m-mio K-Kid-kun"- valla que era tierna, incluso se sonrojo  
-"bueno Chrona-chan te presento al grupo"- dijo Soul –"¿Ves el niño de pelo azul? Él es Black*Star, ignóralo cuando hable de su idea de ser un dios, la niña de pelo negro es Tsubaki"- que descripciones Soul, ¡Que descripciones!

_**(N/A: nótese el sarcasmo)**_

_4 años tuvieron que pasar para que me dijeran algo que me puso en estado diferente._

-"Kid, Shishue sabe que Julián y yo podemos cantar y que tu eres muy inteligente, los empresarios de Death City han nombrado a nuestro padre uno de los empresarios mas insistentes y mas fuertes"- me dijo Jumbiie cuando estábamos sentados  
-"no preguntes de donde saco el dinero, pero lo logro, cambio nuestras condiciones de vida, tenemos que viajar a Europa para que tu aprendas nuevos idiomas y seas mas inteligente y que Jumbiie y yo seamos reconocidos como cantantes"- me miro fijamente Julián  
-"así que… hasta aquí, adiós vida tranquila ¿no?"- les mire a ambos, se miraron como transfiriéndose información y asintieron –"¿cuando nos vamos?"-  
-"mañana, vete a despedir de tus amigos rápido"- me dijo Jumbiie-nee  
-"si, con permiso"- me levante y corrí a la plaza donde nos reunimos con los chicos

al llegar ahí los vi a todos, hablando amenamente

-"chicos"- les mire y todos me voltearon a ver intrigados  
-"¿ocurre algo rayitas?"- en otro momento hubiera golpeado a Black*Star pero no, hoy no  
-"s-si… y-yo… bueno… Shishue me va a mandar a mi y a mis hermanos a Europa, no se cuanto tiempo"- todos me miraron sorprendidos y tristes, me dolía en el alma pues en esta semana pensaba declararme a Chrona, no lo iba a poder hacer… lo lamento  
-"no eres el único que se va viejo"- me dijo Soul  
-"¿Qué?"-  
-"a mi también me mandan a Europa, quizás nos veamos ahí"-  
-"ojala Soul"- no iba a estar tan solo

_**~FIN FLASH BACK~**_

Tengan un buen día gente, soy Death the Kid hijo del empresario mas fuerte del mundo, dueño de lo que hoy es Death City y el Shibusen, una de las mejores academias. Hoy regrese junto con mis hermanos Jumbiie y Julián, unos de los mejores duos de cantautores y mis primas que su madre es dueña de una fabrica de confecciones Elizabeth y Patricia, mejor conocidas como Liz y Patty. Yo cambie, no solo físicamente sino mentalmente soy mas listo que todos y mas serio, pues desde que nos fuimos me hizo falta ver a mis amigos los cuales espero ver, lo único que me conformaba en el pasado eran las cartas que todos me enviaban y sobre todo las de ella Chrona… espero poder verla.

Como apertura mis hermanos cantaran para animar a los estudiantes, mi padre se ha vuelto mucho mas jovial que antes, arreglo mi traje miro a todos lados, nada… alto.

Me percate en dos personas, solo dos personas que conocía tenían esas tonalidades de cabello, Blanco y… Lila…

* * *

¿y bien? meresco un review? ^^


	3. Momentos Incomodos

**¿Que onda? Hoy no quize ir al cole porque en la noche me entro la inspiracion para este Fic... creo que le cambiare el nombre e_e" porque "casi un hechizo" se lo puse porque escuchaba esa cancion en ese momento :3 bueno~ espero les guste**

Soul Eater no me pertenece de ser asi... en el manga serian 50 paginas siempre, y el anime seguiria u.u y tambien meteria S.E Not! en el anime ^^"

* * *

**CAP 1 – Momentos Incomodos**

Me encontraba caminando a la par de Soul buscando algún salón que dijera "Crecient Moon", ni el ni yo hablábamos hasta que el rompió el silencio.

-me sorprendes Chrona, si has cambiado mucho- me miro y me sonrió ganándose un sonrojo de mi parte  
-g-gracias S-Soul, t-tu e-estas… mas alto- reí nerviosamente sujetando mi brazo  
-las viejas costumbres no se pierden-  
-¿Cómo?-  
-de pequeña siempre que estabas nerviosa te agarrabas el brazo- me volvió a sonreír de manera retorcida  
-Ahhh p-pues…- mire al suelo sonrojada- S-Soul…-  
-¿ocurre algo?-  
-n-no… nada- levanto mi mirada para verlo frente a esos ojos carmesí  
-Ahh mira ahí esta el Crecient Moon- tomo mi mano jalándome hacia el salón y en efecto ahí estaban Maka y Tsubaki hablando amenamente- Chrona… ve a hablar con ellas normalmente y yo las asustare ¿vale?- dijo sonriendo torcidamente de nuevo  
-v-v-vale- hice caso y fui junto con Maka y Tsubaki –Buenos días chicas- les sonreí y me devolvieron la sonrisa  
-buenos días Chrona-  
-¿Qué te pareció el Shibusen?- me pregunta Maka  
-pues… es muy… ummm…. ¿Cómo decirlo?-  
-¿simétrico? ¬w¬- me mira Maka de una manera… ¿picara?… cuando menciona a Kid-kun…  
-Ahhh… p-pues… e-etto…-  
-HOOLA CHICAS- dijo o mas bien grito Soul abrazando a Tsubaki y Maka  
-¿Soul?- dijo Tsubaki sorprendida  
-¿Soul Eater Evans? ¿El Soul que era mi mejor amigo en kínder?-  
-¿era? Hey ¿Cómo así Maka?-  
-lo siento… tantos años… eres mas alto…-  
-¿gracias? Chicas… ¿y Black*Star?-  
-pues… no lo se, estoy segura que vendrá pronto- le respondió Tsubaki  
-o llamando la atención de otras personas como siempre…- dijo Maka  
-bueno, bueno ¿vamos a buscarlo?- pregunto el oji carmín  
-si- dijeron las 3 chicas saliendo del salón

salimos del salón los cuatro y empezamos a caminar las chicas le preguntaban a Soul cosas sobre como era Europa y sus costumbres mientras yo iba sumergida en mis pensamientos sobre Kid, será cierto que estudiara aquí… lo quisiera volver a ver, la ultima vez que lo vi era un apenas un niño de 10 años junto con Maka, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Soul y yo ahora todos tenemos 17, usualmente todos a esta son maduros a excepción de Black*Star… Tsubaki fue la que mas rápido maduro, luego Maka y yo juntas. Desde que Soul y Kid se fueron Maka y yo nos hicimos inseparables contando a Tsubaki, y siempre que nos decían algo o nos molestaban Black*Star aparecía y les amenazaba con alejarse de nosotras y no molestarnos pues los mataría y resultaba… me pregunto… como les hubiera ido a Kid y a Soul en Europa…

sin percatarme me aleje de los chicos, ahora estaba en los grandes pasillos del Shibusen… perdida y sola… nadie cerca… solté un cansado suspiro y empecé a caminar esperando poder encontrar la salida o por lo menos a alguien que me ayudara a encontrar la salida… enderece mi andar y como resultado sentí que todos mis huesos me tronaban.

Camine por unos 5 minutos cuando escuche que alguien murmuraba cosas que no entendía, conforme me acercaba a ese salón mas fuertes se hacían, solté un suspiro y abrí la puerta… me quede… literalmente estupefacta… nunca creí… que detrás de esa puerta… estaría **él**… **Death the Kid**…

-joder con esto…- decía el midiendo con una regla la pizarra- se desvió 3 centímetros tendré que hablar esto con mi padre…- cayo en cuenta que lo observaba y si no me equivoco… se sonrojo…-¿C-Chrona?- era Kid… llevaba un traje negro con tres líneas blancas y rectas en sus hombros y otras tres en su abdomen, en su cuello llevaba un careta del dueño y director del Shibusen pero mi mirada se dirigió a su cabello lo tenia mas largo y esas tres peculiares líneas que siempre destacan en su cabello… pero sobre todo… esos ojos ámbar…  
-¿K-K-Kid?- sentí mi cara arder cuando sus ojos me miraban fijamente  
-si… eres Chrona, la Chrona que conocía- se acercó a mi  
-t-t-tu i-igual… e-eres e-el m-mismo… un p-poco m-mas alto… je- no me pude contener mas… no se de donde obtuve ese impulso pero me acerque a el para abrazarlo e inmediatamente me correspondió el abrazo- te extrañe…-  
-yo también te extrañe- soltó un suspiro- y mucho… Chrona…- enterró mi cara en su pecho y yo me abrase mas a él y contuve mis ganas de llorar… ¿Por qué con el tuve esta sensación extraña en mi pecho? ¿Por qué no la tuve con Soul? Si el mismo tiempo Soul y Kid se fueron, al mismo tiempo regresaron… ¿Por qué?  
-K-Kid…- solté un suspiro tratando de tranquilizar mis pensamientos y a la vez dije su nombre  
-¿si?… Chrona- dijo acariciando mi cabello- que corte mas simétrico tienes… me gusta- en ese momento sentí mi rostro arder aun mas y escondí aun mas mi cara  
-g-gracias…- recordé cuando me corte el cabello pues Maka me dijo que para cuando regresaran Kid y Soul me vieran bonita… Maka siempre me decía cosas lindas sobre Soul y Tsubaki me decía que Kid me quería mucho, no se como lidiar con esto…  
-hpm- escuche a alguien aclararse la garganta detrás de nosotros, no se cuanto tiempo pasamos abrazados Kid y yo  
-Hola viejo amigo… Soul- le dijo Kid y lo miro fijamente y luego sonrió  
-hola rayitas- sonrió de manera burlona y Kid me abrazo mas fuerte de la cintura  
-C-Chicos…- trate de hablarles pero parecían perdidos en sus miradas… me sonroje inmediatamente al tener semejante idea en mi mente **(N/A: amantes del SoulxKid griten xD) **me solté del agarre de Kid y literalmente hui del salón ignorando el "¡Detente Chrona!" de Soul y el "¡Chrona regresa por favor!" de Kid

.-.-.-.-.

Ahora estaba peor que antes, mire por una ventana y me di cuenta que estaba en el piso mas alto del Shibusen… de seguro estaba cerca de la dirección… Ahhh que malo es esto.

Me rendí, recosté mi cuerpo sobre la fría pared detrás de mi, solté un suspiro y mi mente me llevo al recuerdo donde me abrazaba con Kid… sentí nuevamente mi cara arder al recordar la forma en que me abrazaba, su perfume, sus brazos rodeando mi cintura… esos brazos tan fuertes… Ahh por el amor a Dios ¡que clase de pensamientos tengo! No soy una pervertida… n-ni n-nada por el estilo… solo m-me sentía bien y protegida en sus brazos… brazos fuertes y bien formados ocultos tras un negro traje… no, por favor no me digan que soy una pervertida…

-¿Chrona?- sentí nuevamente mi rostro arder ahí a unos pasos de mi estaba Soul con la mirada fija en mi  
-H-Hola…- solo dije eso y volví a mirar al suelo avergonzada, aun tenia esa idea en mi mente sobre Kid y Soul… ¡no! ¡Me volví una pervertida solo con pensar en ello!... pero… aun así… me molesta… si me molesta un poco…  
-¿estas enojada?- dijo recostándose en la pared al lado mio- lo siento… no quería…- ¿Qué?  
-no, yo soy la que lo siente… n-no s-sabia q-q-que o-ocurría algo entre K-Kid y t-tu...- listo lo dije  
-¿Qué? Espera… ¿¡QUE!?- dijo casi gritándome y yo solo me encogí de hombros  
-n-no s-sabia q-que t-tu y K-Kid…- cuando mencione su nombre sentí una molestia increíble en mi estomago  
-espera… espera… ¡para el carro!-dijo de una manera desesperada- entre Kid y yo no hay ¡nada de nada!- no se porque… cuando dijo eso sentí un alivio en mi estomago y mi pecho… siendo mas especifica… en el corazón…  
-¿s-seguro?-  
-si Chrona… además… a mi me gusta otra persona- no se si fui yo o se sonrojo… ¿será posible que sea?...  
-¡chicos!~ ¿Qué hacen aquí? Vamos abajo…- ¿Kid? ¿Qué hace Kid aquí?  
-_'sei un ficcanaso (1)_- dijo Soul en un tono ¿desafínate? a Kid  
-_di tutto per avere il suo e non si lascia e non con te mio caro amico (2)_- le respondió Kid… odio sentirme excluida pero en esta ocasión no puedo hacer nada pues… no entiendo ni en que idioma hablan estos dos- Chrona… ¿quieres ir a escuchar a mis hermanos?- un momento… ¿sus hermanos tocar? ¿Tienen una banda acaso?  
-e-esta b-bien… ¿t-tus hermanos t-tienen u-una b-banda o a-algo?-  
-son cantautores- me miro con esos ojo ambarinos  
-y-ya v-veo…- le sonrió y me devuelve la sonrisa  
-¿quieres ir por un helado antes de las clases?- me pregunta de la nada Soul  
-ummm q-quizás…-  
-¡pues claro que iremos Soul! Así aprovecharemos de volver a hablar con los demás chicos a todo esto ¿Por qué no vamos por ellos? No les he visto…- dijo Kid sorprendiéndome la forma… en como el hablo… era… ¿refinada?  
-¡YAAAHOOOO EL GRAN BLACK*STAR HARA SU ENTRADA TRIUNFAL AL SHIBUSEN!-me alegro tanto que Black*Star estuviera cerca  
-¡Black*Star!- le grite pues venia corriendo en dirección nuestra  
-¡Hola Chrona! Ummm ¿Quiénes son ellos?- ¿es en serio? Si siguen siendo casi iguales a como eran de niños ¡lo único que cambio su altura!  
-Ummm Black*Star… gritas mas fuerte que mi madre… no es cool- le dijo Soul que inmediatamente mi amigo peli azul entendió  
-¡SOUL!- grito y corrió a abrazar a Soul- no me dijeron que venían ¬¬ al rayitas solo lo molestaba… ¿CÓMO ALGUIEN TAN BIG COMO YO NO RECONOCERIA A SUS AMIGOS DESPUES DE TANTOS AÑOS SIN VERLOS?-  
-ummm Black*Star… ¿y las chicas?- le pregunte tratando de bajarlo de su nube egocéntrica  
-pues… venían corriendo detrás de mi, es obvio soy su dios ¿Cómo no correr detrás de mi?- ahí estaba otra vez su nube…  
-¡Black*Star!- ¡si! Gracias a Dios ahí viene la más cuerda ¡Tsubaki! ¡Sálvame!  
-¿esa es Tsubaki? Wow si esta muy cambiada- dijo Soul levantando una ceja  
-¡SI PERO ES MI TSUBAKI!- le grito Black*Star  
-tranquilo viejo… a mi me gusta alguien mas- sonrió de manera torcida nuevamente  
-me parece Soul… me parece…- le dijo Kid soltando una media sonrisa… Ahh se ve tan guapo así… espera… ¿Qué he pensado? -mejor vallamos con el grupo grande-  
-¿Soul? ¿Kid?- pregunto Tsubaki respirando agitadamente con Maka detrás de ella  
-Hola- dijeron a la misma vez los nombrados  
-Soul…- sonrío Maka y lo abrazo acto seguido Soul le correspondió el abrazo pero se deshizo me sonroje al recordar el momento en que Kid y yo nos abrazamos… y estuvimos momentos que parecían infinitos para mi…  
-Maka, me alegro volverte a ver- le sonríe  
-que emotivo como nos volvemos a re encontrar chicos…- nos dijo Kid, Soul despeinaba a Maka como solía hacer de niño, Tsubaki trataba de convencer a Black*Star de no subirse a un pilar y Kid me miraba fijamente… y yo de igual manera, baje mi mirada sonrojada  
-es cierto Kid, pero estas mas alto, me gusta tu traje- le sonríe Tsubaki  
-gracias Tsubaki-chan- le dice Kid amablemente… me moleste un poco pero me contuve…

todos bajamos hablando amenamente Maka, Tsubaki, Black*Star y yo les contábamos a Kid y a Soul sobre lo que había ocurrido en estos años, como sacaban a Black*Star de las clases por no mantenerse callado, del primer enamoramiento de Tsubaki y Black*Star, como Maka y yo sobresalíamos entre los estudiantes. Luego llegamos a la entrada del Shibusen una gran aglomeración de chicos y en la tarima dos personas parecían mayores cantaban y animaban a los estudiantes, Kid en ese momento estaba de perfil al lado mio me sonroje nuevamente al ver su perfil mas desarrollado… lo que me llamo la atención fueron los labios ¡no otra vez! esos pensamientos de nuevo… Kid me volteo a ver y me sonrió ganándose una de mis tímidas sonrisas acompañadas por un maldito rubor…

así termino el primer día de clases… conmigo confundida y sonrojada, con todos reunidos… de vuelta a ver a mis amigos… de nuevo

* * *

_Con esto termino rapido porque mi hermana desconectara el inter! si no me conecto es por eso x3_


	4. Mi Enemigo en el Amor

Un regalo ._. capi 2 TRABAJO EN CONTINUACION!

Soul Eater no me pertence! solo esta historia x3

* * *

**CAP 2 – mi Enemigo en el Amor**

_-hpm- maldito sea el que haya irrumpido este momento tan valioso para mí… siendo en especial **él** Soul Evans.  
-hola viejo amigo… Soul- trate de no parecer en mi tono de voz desafiante para no asustar a Chrona  
-hola rayitas- me dijo entre burlón y divertido dado su tono acerca aun mas a Chrona a mi  
-C-Chicos…- escuche a Chrona hablar pero yo seguía retando a Soul con la mirada y el me intentaba responder el reto con la mirada… nunca olvidare lo que me dijo esa tediosa conversación estará en mi mente como en la de él…_

***Flash Back***

Soul y yo nos encontrábamos caminando por las calles de Milán mientras yo admiraba la simetría del lugar solo una frase de él hizo que dejara mi obsesión de lado

-"Kid, ¿Qué opinas de Chrona?"- me pregunto de manera despreocupada como de costumbre  
-"pues… es muy estudiosa, tímida y bonita… ¿por?"- levante una ceja para mostrarle mi descontento  
-"pues… creo que me gusta… y al parecer a ti también mi querido amigo"- me miro fijamente con sus ojos carmín  
-"así es, justo el día que tuve que irme ese día pensaba declarármele… pero como vez no pude, cuando regrese se lo diré y me corresponderá ya veras"- dije en un tono seguro pero a la vez retador  
-"no lo creas, yo tengo a Maka que la puede convencer de lo contrario ¿y tu?"-  
-"a Black*Star pero me le pediría el favor Tsubaki"- le respondí nuevamente seguro  
-"pues veremos quien la conquista primero… cuando regresemos a Death City, le diré primero lo que siento antes que tú"- me reto  
-"acepto tu reto, yo me le confesare primero y seré correspondido"-

***Fin Flash Back***

sin mas Chrona se soltó de mi agarre y salió corriendo del salón posiblemente se sintió incomoda… ¿y quien no? Tener a dos hombres detrás de ti, y tu ni lo sabes  
-¡Detente Chrona!- le grito Soul  
-¡Chrona detente por favor!- le grite yo también  
-así que… empieza el reto ¿no Death the Kid?- me miro con un notorio enojo  
-así es… y al parecer yo llevo la delantera, nada ni siquiera tu me impedirá declarármele a Chrona ¿me escuchaste?- lo mire con el ceño fruncido  
-bien… creo que si, me vas ganando por poco…-  
-¿poco? Viste como me abrazo, como se sonrojo es obvio que me corresponde-  
-sigue soñando Kid, sigue soñando…- dicho esto se dio la vuelta y… salió corriendo en dirección hacia Chrona

.-.-.-.-.-

seguí a Soul a paso lento pero sin perder su rastro, tratando de no hacerme notar hasta que note que se detuvo, me escondí instintivamente detrás de un pilar y como supuse se detuvo por Chrona, mi pensamiento fue escucharlos sin intervenir… escuche atentamente pero me llamo la atención el "lo siento" de Chrona

- no, yo soy la que lo siente… n-no s-sabia q-q-que o-ocurría algo entre K-Kid y t-tu...- ¿QUÉ? ¿EL QUE? ¿Soul y yo? ¡NUNCA! Yo solo quiero estar con Chrona con nadie mas… nadie mas… solo ella… contuve mi ira y seguí escuchando atentamente pero… con lo que dijo Soul…  
-a mi me gusta otra persona- aquí venia una declaración y tenia que actuar rápido  
-Chicos… ¿Qué hacen aquí? Vamos abajo…-  
-'sei un ficcanaso (eres un entrometido)-  
- di tutto per avere il suo e non si lascia e non con te mio caro amico (cualquier cosa por tenerla cerca de mi, querido amigo)-

.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahora la imagen de Chrona siendo acorralada por mis brazos y aprisionada por mis labios, ella me correspondía con fervor nuestras lenguas danzaban, mis manos se deslizaban por sus piernas y las manos de ella acorralaban mi cuello mis manos llegaron a su trasero acariciándolo.

Abrí mis ojos escuchando la alarma, soñé con lo ocurrido ayer y uno de mis deseos carnales hacia Chrona, aun podía sentir el olor a lavanda que emanaba de su cuello…

me levante tallándome los ojos cansadamente, hoy seria en si el primer día de clases y no quería llegar cansado. Por ser hijo del dueño y director del Shibusen pude ver los salón en que mis amigos estaban… sonreí para mis adentros el colarme a un salón con ellos y ponerlos a todos juntos… eso definitivamente no va conmigo pero la situación lo merecía

despertar, caminar al baño, ducharme, salir de la ducha, cepillarme los dientes, ponerme mi traje, peinarme, asegurarme que nada se hubiera movido, comprobar la simetría, bajar al desayunador

-buen día Kid- me saluda mi hermano Julian  
-buen día niichan- le salude y me abraza por detrás Jumbiie-nee  
-buenos días~ hermanitos~- nos saludaba a ambos mientras a mi me tenia abrazado

luego bajaron Liz y Patty, los cinco desayunamos tranquilamente para luego ir nos al Shibusen, casi siempre es lo mismo y no me aburro.

Estábamos en la entrada del Shibusen, quería ver si encontraba a Chrona con la mirada y justo en ese momento venia hablando con Maka, Tsubaki, Black*Star y Soul. Sentí que mi sangre iba a hervir en cualquier momento entonces vi que Tsubaki me hacia señas para irme a grupo sin dudarlo fui pero acompañado de mis primas

-buenos días Kid-kun- me dijo Tsubaki sonriéndome, ella definitivamente es la mejor amiga, cuando me fui le pedí el favor que todos los días hablara con Chrona sobre mi  
-buenos días Tsubaki-chan, ellas son mis primas- les dije señalándolas- ella es Elizabeth y ella es Patricia-  
-díganos Liz y Patty, es mas corto- dijo Liz con una sonrisa  
-u-un g-gusto L-Liz y P-Patty- les saludo _mi amada_ Chrona con una sonrisa tímidamente linda- s-soy Chrona S-Stain- _futura señorita Death_, dije en mis pensamientos  
-Soul Evans-  
-Maka Albarn-  
-Tsubaki Nakatsukasa-  
-¡EL GRAN BLACK*STAR!- se presentaron todos, dicho esto supuse que nuestro grupo se haría un poco mas grande estando con Liz y Patty  
-chicos, entremos al salón, es el primer día y no pienso llegar tarde- dijo Maka regañándonos acto seguido todos emprendimos camino al salón

cuando llegamos habían varios chicos de nuestra edad, algunos muy raros… como uno con un peinado raro y lentes de fondo de botella, otro con unos lentes extravagantes parecían sacados de un videojuego, otra chica de pelo rosa pero no como _mi amada _Chrona, un chico moreno con dos curiosos tatuajes en los brazos… definitivamente… todos somos extraños… y mucho… entonces se abrió la puerta dejando ver un hombre de pelo blanco con lentes, una gabardina de medico remendada, una cicatriz en la cara y… un enorme tornillo en la cabeza.

-buenos días Chrona… buen día mocosos, soy su maestro Franken Stain- dijo el hombre, en definitiva Stain no era nada parecido a Chrona y a su padre  
-buenos días tío- le sonrió Chrona y lo miro no mas de cinco segundos  
-bien, mocosos los voy a sentar como se me de la gana… en la primera fila…- empezó a ubicar a todos en sus asientos y estos se sentaban- Elizabeth y Patricia Thompson a la derecha del puesto 3** (N/A: ósea los de en medio ._.)** Death the Kid a la par de ellas, mi niña, Chrona a la par de mocoso de rayas-  
-si tío- le sonrió  
-Soul Evans a la par de mi niña, pobre de ti y le haces algo ¬¬- jajajaja ¿eso significa que confía en mi?  
-¿Por qué no amenazo también a Kid?-  
-por que si lo hago me despiden… ahora vete a sentar o te disecciono- dicho esto… se sentó, joder ¿Qué piensa Stain? ¬¬  
-Maka Albarn a la par de Evans-  
-si-  
-Tsubaki y Black*Star usen los dos puestos que están a la par de Maka-  
-si sensei- le respondió Tsubaki y se sentó jaloneando a Black*Star que decía que alguien como el tenia estar en los puestos de atrás  
-bien, como inicio de clase disecare algo para ustedes… en esto consistirá mi materia- sonrío de manera sádica- disecciones-

la clase transcurrió "normal" por así decirlo, varias chicas salían del salón para vomitar, otros solo miraban e ignoraban al maestro, en mi grupo de amigos Liz arreglaba su manicura, Patty dibujaba, Chrona miraba atenta a la discreción al igual que Maka, pero ella miraba con pena al pobre animal, Soul miraba de reojo a _mi _Chrona, Black*Star estaba dormido y a veces nos miraba a Soul y a mi, y Tsubaki miraba con pena y asco la disección. Es hora del receso unos gritaban de alegría y otros como mi grupo tomábamos rumbo a la cafetería

-¿Qué desayunaran?- nos pregunto Tsubaki  
-pues… pensaba ir a comprar el desayuno- le respondió Maka  
-no lo hagan, traje suficiente para todos-  
-¡LA COMIDA DE MI TSUBAKI ES LA MEJOR!- gritaba Black*Star  
-me alegra que tengas una novia que sepa cocinar- le comente  
-¿¡Y COMO NO!? ALGUIEN TAN BIG COMO YO TIENE QUE TENER UNA DIOSA COMO ELLA- la compadezco… tiene que tener una gran paciencia para soportar alguien como Black*Star  
-listo tomen- nos dio el desayuno, a pesar que ya había desayunado quería probar algo hecho por una amiga  
-esta delicioso Tsubaki-chan- le comento Liz mientras comía del bentou que le dio  
-gracias Liz-san-  
-¡DELICIOSO! ¡DELICIOSO!- cantaba Patty  
-muchas gracias Patty-chan-  
-en serio Tsubaki esta delicioso- le dije mientras seguía comiendo  
-concuerdo con el **rayitas**- dijo Soul resaltándome el rayitas…  
-pues acostúmbrense, Tsubaki siempre nos trae desayuno y cuando hacemos un picnic ella y Chrona llevan la comida- nos comento Maka, _mi _Chrona sabe cocinar…  
-Hey Kid, Soul, vengan un momento- nos dijo Black*Star en un tono serio, los tres nos levantamos de la mesa  
-¿Qué ocurre Black*Star?- le pregunto Tsubaki preocupada  
-cosas de hombres, tranquila nada malo- le respondió con una sonrisa

fuimos los tres a uno de los pasillos para poder ver que demonios quería Black*Star

-bien ¿Qué paso?- le pregunte algo tajante  
-no eso es lo que yo quiero preguntar chicos ¿Qué demonios les pasa a ustedes?-nos miro fijamente- antes éramos mas unidos, hoy que han regresado… han cambiado… no son los mismos-  
-Black*Star… si te lo dijéramos lo primero que harías seria burlarte y luego golpearnos…- le dijo Soul con una ceja levantada  
-exacto- mira al suelo y luego a ellos y solté un suspiro cansado  
-veras… nos hemos enamorado de la misma chica- lo dijo Soul  
-¿y? ¿Qué tiene de malo? Solo jueguen limpio y que chica escoja… mientras no sea Tsubaki esta bien por mi-  
-es Chrona- dije seriamente  
-…- se quedo en blanco… no respondió…- chicos…- nos miro seriamente- no la lastimen ni la confundan, ya vieron que Stain es su tío y los puede diseccionar por querer algo con su sobrina… como les dije, háganlo limpiamente- su mirada se dirigió a mi ¿será que él sabe algo?  
-esta bien, lo haremos- mire a Soul y el me miro de manera retadora  
-¿eh? Chicos…- esa voz me saco de mis pensamientos, enfrente de nosotros tres estaba mi hermano  
-Julian ¿pasa algo?- le dije y sonrío de manera maniática  
-no pude evitar escuchar su charlita…- soltó una risa… lo que viene no es bueno- pelear por una chica con tu amigo de la infancia… seria buena trama para una novela como las que ve Liz y Jumbiie… me pregunto quien será el que tenga el corazón de la chica. Si me permiten, quiero ver esto en primera fila- volvió a reír

* * *

_Gracias por leer ^^ ¿review?_


	5. ¿Es amor?

YA TRAJE CONTI DESPUES DE CHOROCIENTOS AÑOS DESPUES :D espero me perdonen u.u solo digamos que inspiracion no tengo... soy un asco :p  
disfruten y a lo de siempre

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece de ser así dedicaria el relleno al KxC no a Excalibur ¬¬ y haria doujinshis para los fans pero sabemos que no es asi sino que le pertenece a su dueño (no recuerdo su nombre -.-)

* * *

**CAP 3 – ¿Es amor?**

****Vi como los chicos se levantaban para ir a hablar sobre lo que menciono Black*Star… no se porque pero me preocupe por ellos eran raras las veces en que mi egocéntrico amigo habla en tono serio salvo cuando era que desafiaba a alguien o cuando nos medio aconsejaba pues siempre se caía su fachada de serio por la de aquel ególatra del que se enamoro mi amiga Tsubaki.

-Chrona…- me sacaron de mi monologo mental, Maka  
-¿s-si?- pregunte soltándole una pequeña sonrisa  
-¿Qué piensas de Soul?- solto de la nada, Tsubaki me miro seriamente  
-¿ah? P-pues… e-es un buen amigo- le respondi  
-¿y de Kid?- me dijo con algo de notoria picardía Liz, no pude evitar sonrojarme apenas es el primer dia y ya me estoy sonrojando  
-p-pues…- para mi… para mi Kid-kun… ¿Qué es para mi Kid-kun? Ignore sus preguntas y lleve una mano a mi barbilla y me apoye en la mesa pensando…

Últimamente Kid estaba en mi pensar mas que antes cuando estaba en Europa, si, cuando Kid estuvo en Europa lo pensaba constantemente aun no se porque lo imaginaba que regresaba a Death City junto a nuestro grupo de amigos. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que siento? ¿Por qué me pasa solo con Kid? ¿Por qué no me alegre de igual manera cuando vi a Soul?

_Preguntas sin respuestas, por mas que me interroge mentalmente… no obtengo la respuesta que quiero_

Tendre que hablar de ello con mi tía Marie, un pequeño golpesito en mi cabeza me saco de mi pensar. Era Tsubaki.

-Chrona-chan ven conmigo un momento por favor- me sonrio de la misma manera que tía Marie  
-esta bien- le devolví la sonrisa para levantarme y emprender camino  
-yo también voy Tsubaki- nos dijo Maka –no les molesta que las dejemos solas un rato ¿verdad?-  
-no esta bien, supongo que los chicos ya regresaran- le respondio Liz  
-esta bien, ya regresamos-

caminamos en silencio por unos pasillos, yo miraba nerviosa a ambas. No se porque pero presiento que me diran algo… ¿Qué me diran? ¿estara relacionado con lo que he estado pensando? ¿Qué es lo que exactamente eh estado pensando?

_En Kid****_

ah… es cierto… en Kid…

-Chrona-chan- me hablo Tsubaki con un poco de seriedad  
-¿si?- pregunte temerosa  
-Chrona… dime una cosa… ¿sabes?... hay dos personas que están interesadas en ti- hablo Maka esta vez ¿en mi? ¿Qué querrian de mi? No tengo nada…  
-¿Qué quieren de mi esas personas?- pregunte  
-pues… a ti…- a veces no entiendo…  
-Maka ¿podrias explicarme un poco mejor?-  
-Chrona, solo te dire una cosa- acaricio mi cabello Tsubaki de forma maternal justo como lo hace tía Marie –una decisión es definiva, no lo olvides-  
-¿decision? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?- la mire confundida  
-solo te podemos decir eso Chrona, no podemos decirte nada mas- ahora fue Maka la que me dijo  
-e-esta b-bien…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

ahora estábamos en clase de historia con la maestra Yumi Azusa. Era interesante la forma en que nos explicaba desde los conocimientos básicos para que algunos alumnos como… tipo Black*Star… entendieran mejor la consistencia del tema que hablamos

me sentía un tanto nerviosa estar a la par de Kid… me miro de reojo, me sonroje y me puse a jugar nerviosamente con un lápiz que tenia mientras prestaba atención… ahora Soul me miraba de reojo… solte un cansado suspiro ¿Qué me miran? ¿tengo algo en la cara? ¿tendran un secreto? No… debo dejar de pensar de esa manera…

-¿te ocurre algo? Chrona…- me pregunto Kid amablemente aumentando mi sonrojo  
-n-no… n-no e-es n-nada- le respondi y sonrei nerviosamente  
-estas roja…- ahora fue Soul el que me hablo -¿estas segura?-  
-si Soul no tengo nada- le sonrei no se si fui yo o ¿Kid lo miro feo? ¿Por qué miraría feo a Soul? Ahhh no entiendo esto -.-  
-¡SOUL! ¡CHRONA! Y ¡KID! Si van a hablar háganlo a fuera ¡fuera del salón!- nos hecho Azusa-sensei

solte un suspiro cansado y empeze a guardar mis cosas por lo que dijo mi tía seria mejor no contra decir a Azusa-sensei, me levante seguida de Soul y Kid. Me molestaba completamente que me sacaran de clases pero me molestaba aun mas que por mi culpa también sacaran a ellos. Ya fuera del salón me entraban unas interminables ganas de correr a decirle a mi tío pero me tomarían como una niña mimada ¿verdad?

-lo siento- susurre por bajo para Kid y Soul  
-no tienes porque disculparte, fue culpa mia- me dijo Kid tan sonriente como siempre  
-y también mia…- dijo Soul sonriendo de manera torcida. No dije nada mas solo me recosté en la pared y solte un suspiro  
-no se como lidiar con esto- y volvi a suspirar  
-¿con que?- me pregunto Soul recostándose a un lado mio  
-nadie sabe como lidiar con ello Chrona- dijo Kid colocándose al otro lado **(N/A: imagínense Derecha, Chrona, Izquiera)**  
-lo siento- volvi a disculparme  
-no tienes que disculparte- me sonrio Kid haciéndome sonrojar de nuevo y lo pude ver el también tuvo un sonrojo mi corazón en ese momento dio un vuelco haciéndome sentir por dentro feliz  
-hpm- se aclaro la garganta Soul ¿Por qué? –ya que estamos fuera… ¿no quieres comer algo Chrona?-  
-etto… p-pues… no se q-quizas…-  
-me parece ¡vamos los tres!- dijo Kid no se que tono utilizo  
-ya que…- se encogio de hombros Soul

tomamos camino a la entrada del Shibusen para ir a Death Bucks, es realmente bueno. El camino estuvo en silencio, por alguna razón que desconosco Kid se acerco a mi extendiendo su brazo de forma caballerosa para que lo tomara, sin dudarlo lo hice; tras esto Soul lo imito, ¿Por qué?, le reste importancia y lo tome. Sujetada de brazos, distintos brazos…  
Los brazos de Kid… delgados pero fuertes, protectores, suaves  
Los brazos de Soul… fornidos, abrazables.

_distintos… totalmente distintos…_

no pedi mucho, solo un Chessecake con chocolate y una pequeña soda, era tan delicioso~ por eso es que me encanta venir a Death Bucks. Cuando terminamos de comer era algo tarde y debía irme a casa.

-gracias chicos- les sonríe –me debo de ir a casa- me levante de mi puesto e hice una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento  
-si quieres te acompaño- me dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo  
-ehh… p-pues… e-emmm y-yo…- alguien entro a Death Bucks, levante mi mirada y pude ver a la hermana mayor de Kid  
-¡DEATH THE KID!- le grito molesta  
-¿Qué?- le sonrio inocentemente, que… ¿Qué? ¿Qué estaba por pensar? "que lindo" ¿Qué?  
-¿Dónde estabas?- le dijo ella arqueando una ceja  
-aquí ^^ ¿Dónde mas?-  
-no se, como por ejemplo el Shibusen…-  
-entiendo tu punto de vista, pero aquí estaba con Soul y _Chrona_- no se si fui yo o al decir mi nombre lo hizo suavemente  
-ahhhh ya niichan- le guiño el ojo –Soul~- le llamo  
-¿si dime, Jumbiie?- le respondio el  
-ven conmigo ¿vale?- lo jalo, literalmente, fuera del local

…

-¿podria acompañarte a tu casa, Chrona?- me extendió nuevamente el brazo, Kid…  
-e-esta bien- le sonríe, nerviosa, otra vez  
-me alegro- tome su brazo y emprendimos un camino lento

la verdad… no quería llegar a casa… quería quedarme unos momentos con Kid ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me siento asi con Kid? ¿Qué es lo que siento? Mejor dicho ¿Cómo se llama lo que siento? Enrrosque mis dos brazos a los de Kid y recosté mi cabeza en este. Me sonroje. Pero se sentía tan bien tenerlo cerca…

ahora estaba triste, estabamos cerca de mi casa.

-gracias- me dijo Kid de la nada  
-¿g-gracias? ¿p-por?-  
-por aceptar que te trajiera a tu casa-  
-la que d-debe dar g-gracias soy y-yo-

no se, no se… ¡NO SE COMO LIDIAR CON ESTO! Ahora… en este momento Kid me dio un beso en la mejilla ¡en frente de mi casa! Instintivamente lleve mi mano a donde me dio el "beso" y me sonrojo aun mas

-espero no te moleste… adiós- y me dio otro beso y yo me quede como estatua… y se fue… pude jurar que escuche un "kya~"

entre a la casa aun con un sonrojo. No estaba mi papa, ni mi tío… me dirigi a la cocina para ver a tía Marie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…

-¿Cómo te fue querida?- me dijo sonriente  
-b-bien… gracias-  
-que bonito muchacho con el que venias~- me dijo pícaramente haciendo que me volviera a sonrojar  
-t-tía… ¿Cómo se le dice a lo que se siente por otra persona, cuando te sientes feliz, nerviosa, timida al lado de esa persona?-  
-es amor- me dijo sonriente –y tu estas enamorada-

_enamorada… eso era… estoy enamorada… de Kid…_

* * *

_¿corto? lo se e_e no mucha inspiracion pero algo a nada... ¿no?  
¿que les parecio?_

* * *

_¿meresco un review?_

* * *

_ah si... si llegan a tener alguna idea comica para el fic "Televisora Eater" mandenme un pm ^^ con gusto lo agregaria :3_


	6. Una Verdad Irrefutable

Bien *esquiva los tomates y piedras* jo~ que crueldad x33 yo trabajando en otros proyectos y olvide que ya tenia casi terminado este capitulo xD lo edite y lo subi ^^ en un rato o mañana subire el de **Lo Nuevo Ayuda** ^^ ahora lean****

CAP 4 – UNA VERDAD IRREFUTABLE

* * *

**MAKA POV******

Estoy siendo egoísta, no… no es egoísmo lo que me ocurre… ¿Cómo se llama al sentimiento que uno desea que la persona que amas sea feliz con tu mejor amiga? ¿Hipocresía? ¿Locura? ¿Estupidez? ¿Imbecilidad? Lo que sea… estoy mal, ¿Cómo se me ocurre ayudarle? ¿Por qué no le dije lo que sentía cuando tenia la oportunidad? ¿Por qué no tuve el valor de decírselo? ¿La ayude a ella o me quise auto ayudar? Esas preguntas rondan en mi mente desde hace tiempo…

Me vuelvo a acostar en la cama junto a Blair, mi gata, afuera se escuchaban a lo lejos unos truenos dando paso a la futura lluvia que se aproximaría. Solté un cansado suspiro a la nada. Recuerdo todas las noches ese maldito y estúpido recuerdo, apenas era una niña ¿Qué podía hacer? Lo quería ver feliz…

**Flash Back**

_Teníamos 10 años, unos días antes de que Soul se fuera a Europa, si a mi me dijo Soul antes que a todos… antes que a **ella**. Siempre supe que Soul estuvo enamorado o ¿encaprichado? Con **ella**, no tenia nada en su contra es mi amiga. Una de mis mejores amigas. Mi amiga Chrona. Si, Soul Evans esta enamorado de Chrona, desconocía en ese entonces si le correspondía._

-Nee Maka- me hablo Soul  
-¿hai?- le pregunte levantándome del suelo donde estaba sentada y me limpio la falda que traía puesta  
-podrías…. ¿podrías hacerme un gran favor?- me miro con esos ojos rubíes que me enamoraron…  
-¿sobre?- le pregunte enarcando una ceja  
-es sobre **ella**, Chrona- se sonrojo al instante de mencionarla  
-Ahh… c-claro… te escucho-  
-podrías… ¿podrías convencerla?-  
-¿convencerla? ¿Sobre?- volví a enarcar una ceja, ahora un poco molesta  
-háblale sobre mi cuando puedas, quiero que cuando regrese ella este enamorada de mi ¿podrías? Te traeré lo que quieras de Europa ¡lo prometo!-  
-v-vale… pero quiero algo bonito- le sonreí y me sonroje un poco

A los 3 días se fue, seguí comunicándome con el por medio de cartas, por llamadas, mensajes, no había día de Dios en que no habláramos y siempre me preguntaba por **ella**. Estaba celosa, lo admitía hasta un día que todo cambio…

Estábamos en la casa de Tsubaki, sus padres y su hermano habían salido, teníamos 12 años, dos años desde que se fue Soul…

-Chrona-chan ¿haz hablado con Kid-kun?- le pregunto Tsubaki  
-y-yo p-pues…- bajo la mirada y se sonrojo  
-Chrona… ¿te gusta Kid?- le pregunte esperanzada  
-N-No s-se c-como l-lidiar con e-esto…- murmuró sonrojada, solté un suspiro y me dirigí al baño, fui seguida por Tsubaki  
-Maka-chan…-  
-Tsubaki ¿a Chrona le gusta Kid?- le pregunte sin rodeos  
-si, solo que ella no se ha dado cuenta, cuando Kid se fue a Europa me pidió amablemente que cada vez que pudiera hablara sobre el en frente de Chrona y luego le contara su reacción, y siempre es la misma, tartamudea, se sonroja, aun que ella no lo sepa…- me dijo con una sonrisa  
-ya veo-  
-Maka-chan, no creas que no me di cuenta que a ti te gustaba Soul-kun- me dijo con una forma tan maternal  
-Tsubaki… ¿Cómo supiste eso?-  
-se te notaba, Maka-chan sé que es difícil que Soul-kun quiera a alguien mas… pero…-  
-¿pero? ¿Hay algo más? ¿Tienes algo en mente?- la cuestione  
-si, no se si te guste la idea o no… no quiero causar problemas…-  
-dímela-  
-pues… podríamos… podríamos hacer que Chrona se diese cuenta que le gusta Kid-kun, y Soul-kun es solo su amigo, no sé que te parece- murmuró a lo bajo  
-me parece-

**Fin Flash Back**

Es por eso, es por eso que Chrona esta hoy en día enamorada de Kid. Y yo enamorada de Soul, y el de Chrona… que complicado es esto del amor… al menos, sé que Chrona no tiene la culpa de que Soul este enamorado de ella… digo, a los 15 con Tsubaki le cortamos el cabello, empezó a desarrollar su _figura_, en cambio yo… yo… simplemente soy yo…

agarre mi celular y decidí molestar nuevamente a Tsubaki para que me diera un consejo

Texto:  
"Tsubaki, otra vez estoy pensando en lo de siempre. ¿Qué hago?"  
Respuesta:  
"Tranquila Maka-chan, ya le hallaremos solución ya veras ^^"

Estoy eternamente agradecida con Tsubaki, ella es la muestra de que verdaderamente existe la amistad.

**FIN MAKA POV  
**

* * *

**(N/A: bueno acá puse el "Maka Pov" era para aclarar por si algunas de sus dudas ^^ ahora vamos con el Kid Pov, no se confundan ^^ por eso puse el "Fin Maka Pov" para su comodidad y al ser 4, casi simétrico, le toca a Kid ¬w¬)**

* * *

Solo han pasado dos días desde el maldito atrevimiento que tuve de darle un "beso" a Chrona, ¿Y si me vio Stain o su padre? ¡Seria hombre muerto!... aun así… valdría la pena ¿no? ¿Qué hombre en su sano juicio no se arriesgaría por la chica que amas?**  
**  
Estaba dando vueltas en mi cama, empezaba a llover, me pare de la cama y empecé a dar vueltas por la habitación sabia que si seguía dando vueltas tarde o temprano esa puerta se abriría mostrando a Jumbiie o a Julian. Acerté. La puerta se empezó a abrir suavemente, supuse que seria Jumbiie, Julian solo abriría la puerta…

-¿no puedes dormir?- me pregunto mi hermana  
-no es eso…-  
-¿es por lo de la niña de pelo rosa?-  
-se llama Chrona- le reproche  
-valla, valla, quien te mira tan enamorado-  
-Baka…-  
-tu… ¿se lo haz dicho?-  
-aun no, estoy esperando a que sea el baile del Shibusen para decírselo-  
-Kid…-  
-pero tratare que sean vestidos de época medieval o quizás le quede un toque de Halloween-  
-Kid…-  
-y sino, que sean normales, nada provocativos… aunque no quedaría mal el traje de Maid para Chrona-  
-Kid…-  
-un Café, debería de abrir un café y hacer que Chrona trabaje ahí y me consienta-  
-Kid…-  
-o también podría…-  
-DEATH THE KID CIERRA LA BOCA DE UNA VEZ Y DEJAME HABLAR-  
-ya, ya… me emocione con las ideas-  
-lo note ¬¬ en serio lo note…-  
-bueno ¿y que tienes en mente?-  
-tu déjamelo a mi, anda confía en mi, tengo un plan cuando lo ponga en marcha te darás cuenta hermanito- me sonrió malignamente, creo que en parte es buena idea…

Se despide de mi, y se va, me vuelvo a acostar en la cama. Debo confiar en mi hermana, digo ¿Qué clase de hermano no confiaría en su hermana mayor? Vale lo admito, muchos pero que va… no creo que haga algo completamente ridículo…

Ya amaneció, debo apresurarme… me alisto como todos los días, desayuno con mis hermanos y mis primas, ahora vamos rumbo al Shibusen

-Oí Julian y yo nos adelantaremos ¿Vale?- nos dijo a todos Jumbiie-oneechan  
-Vale- respondió Liz  
-Nos vemos~ Chaito~ ¡se van por la sombra!- nos dijeron ambos y luego, literalmente, salieron corriendo  
-¿Qué les pasa?- me pregunta Liz  
-¿Me crees si te digo que yo tampoco lo se?- le respondí  
-JIRAFAS NYAHAHAHA-  
-aunque seamos familia me siguen pareciendo raros-  
-siempre han sido así-

Caminamos hasta el Shibusen, en la entrada estaban Maka y Soul hablando, si no fuera porque sé que a Soul le gusta Chrona justo como a mi, cualquiera creería que son pareja, a unos metros de ellos estaban Black*Star llamando la atención de los presentes causándoles gracia y Tsubaki disculpándose ante todo, Liz y Patty se acercaron a hablar junto con Maka y Soul. No ha venido ella, ¿estará enferma? No, ahí viene subiendo las escaleras que dan a la entrada. Ahora estoy con un ataque de celos. Un chico de 19 años, alto, peli negro, ojos zafiros, piel pálida, fornido, y con dos curiosos tatuajes en forma de "x" en los hombros. Al parecer no fui el único que se puso celoso, Soul también estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, creo estar en la misma situación.

-Ohayo~- saludo Maka al chico y a mi amada  
-Ohayo Maka- le respondió mi amada  
-Hola pecho-plano- le _saludo_ de forma peculiar  
-IMBECIL-  
-GRITONA-  
-chicos, calma, hola, ¿Cuándo viniste?- ¡DESDE CUANDO LO CONCOCE TSUBAKI!  
-apenas ayer vino…- le respondió mi amada… espera ¿¡que ha dicho!? Soul carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención no solo del chico  
-hola- le dijo secamente  
-¿Quién es el anciano?- le pregunto el chico, ya me cae bien xD  
-hola, mi nombre es Death the Kid- le dije formalmente  
-Ragnarok Makenshi-  
-es mi primo- me sonrió Chrona  
-Ahhh- dijimos Soul y yo al unísono  
-¿pensaron que era el novio de esta estúpida?-  
-NO LE DIGAS ASI- le gritamos Soul y yo, nos miramos con furia y volteamos a ver a otro lado  
-¿eh?- dijeron todos  
-¡OHAYO SHIBUSEN!- esas voces… ¡Jumbiie y Julian!  
-¿Kid que hacen tus hermanos enfrente de la puerta?- me pregunto Liz  
-ni idea Liz, ni idea-  
-¡CHICOS Y CHICAS DEL SHIBUSEN, NOSOTROS LOS GEMELOS DEATH LES DECIMOS QUE NO HABRAN…!- no terminaron por…  
-SHINIGAMI-CHOP- el golpe de mi padre brindado para ambos  
-¡Ohayo Shinigami-sama!- dijeron todos  
-HOLAS HOLITAS CHICOS~ Ignoren a este par…- y los jalo para dentro de la institución  
-¿esos son tus hermanos?- me pregunto Ragnarok  
-si… son raros…- y volvieron a salir  
-NO HABRAN CLASES X3- gritaron otra vez los dos y se dirigieron a nuestro grupo  
-¿es cierto eso?- pregunto Tsubaki  
-si- dijeron ambos y yo los mire- esta bien… no, siempre habrán clases-  
-¿Qué pretendían hacer?- dijo despectivamente Maka  
-nos aburrimos de estar en el salón- y ambos miraron a Ragnarok- ¿Quién es el?-  
-e-él es mi primo, Ragnarok Makenshi-  
-un gusto nosotros somos Julian- Jumbiie lo señalo a el- y Jumbiie- y ahora Julian la señalo a ella- somos los gemelos Death, hermanos mayores de Kid-  
-y un par de locos- añadió Liz  
-también, bueno nos vamos de seguro nos esperan adentro para que nos den otro Shinigami-Chop de nuestro padre- y se fueron

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad y me percate de algo que no le tome importancia hasta el día de hoy… Maka miraba cada vez que podía a Soul, necesito saber si mis suposiciones son correctas para jugar con esta ventaja.

Estábamos saliendo del salón, listos para irnos a clase de Educación Física, decidí aprovechar esta oportunidad para poder hablar con Maka.

-Maka, ven un momento quiero hablar contigo- dije y pude jurar que Soul se rio por lo bajo  
-claro ¿Qué ocurre?-  
-necesito que me respondas con la verdad, no mientas ¿de acuerdo?-  
-de acuerdo-  
-¿te gusta Soul?- dije secamente  
-¿¡Quien te lo dijo!?-  
-tranquila, yo mismo lo deduje-  
-pues si… pero a él le gusta alguien mas…-  
-lo se y me molesta que le guste la misma persona que yo-  
-¿a ti también te gusta Chrona, verdad?-  
-si-  
-hacen bonita pareja-  
-gracias Maka, hablare con mis hermanos para que te puedan ayudar con Soul ¿de acuerdo?-  
-gracias Kid, eres un gran amigo-

* * *

Antes que nada, puse esto asi porque queria xD NO ES KIDxMAKA ADVIERTO ANTES DE QUE ME DEGOLLEN! x3 ok ^^ tratare de traer conti pronto :3

* * *

_¿Review?_


End file.
